


Flaming Socks

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, silly drabble, socks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sets Danny's socks on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Word of the Day [Nondescript](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/20697.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Because of reasons! And fantastic super-uber-wonderful big thanks to Rocsfan for the emergency icon making!

“I can’t believe you!”

“Would you let it go? It’s not like I intentionally…” Steve waved an arm in Danny’s direction.

“Not like you intentionally what, Steven? Not like you intentionally set my socks on fire?!”

“Danny-“

“I WAS IN THEM!?!”

“It was an accident! Let it go!”

“Let it go?” Danny turned to the nurse cleaning his ankles. “Let it go, he says.”

“I didn’t see you! I didn’t see your socks!”

Danny nudged his caretaker. “You buying this?”

“No, they’re hard to miss they’re…”

“They’re what?” Danny looked at the charred remains.

“Not _nondescript_.”

Steve doubled over laughing.


End file.
